About those memories
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION – Alec visita a Magnus una semana después de la ruptura como un cliente para pedirle algo. Magnus no quiere pero Alec no aceptara un "no" por respuesta ¿Qué sucederá?
1. Capitulo 1

**Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a NiennorNight,  yo solo la traduzco.**

 _'Estas frases son pensamientos'_

* * *

Capítulo 1.

"¡¿Quién se atreve a perturbar al Gran Brujo?!" Magnus grito por el altavoz.

En realidad, no estaba de humor para interactuar con nadie y esperaba ahuyentar a quien quiera que fuera.

"Es A-" tartamudeó una voz dolorosamente familiar y Magnus se congeló "Un cliente..." modifico mientras el brujo se sorprendía.

Había pasado una semana desde que rompió con el Nephilim y ya lo echaba de menos terriblemente. No creía que lo vería de nuevo, tan pronto.

Pronto...Era relativo...Para Magnus no era pronto en lo absoluto. La semana pasada fue un infierno y las siguientes estaban destinadas a ser peor, él lo sabía. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer...

" _No estaba funcionando, no podría funcionar lo nuestro...no debería dejarlo entrar...'_ pensó _' Pero quiero verlo...'_ otra voz dentro de su cabeza se quejó _"_ _ **necesito**_ _verlo, una vez más..."_

Sin decir una palabra y, a pesar de su buen juicio y que las voces seguían librando una guerra en su cabeza, lo dejo entrar.

Se alejó de la puerta y se quedó cerca de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho para ocultar su ansiedad mientras esperaba al chico.

Un Alec que se miraba terrible se tambaleó al interior del desván lentamente. Su cabello negro era un desastre, y caía delante de sus ojos que estaban pegados al suelo, ocultándolos. Sus ropas estaban hechas jirones y rotas en algunos lugares, como si fueran marcas de garras de demonios.

Magnus respiró hondo ante la imagen, pero el Nephilim no se dio cuenta, demasiado ocupado ralentizando su respiración para calmarse y no echarse a llorar.

Magnus se quedó en silencio, esperando a que él hablara primero.

Al fin, Alec se calmó un poco y logró decir con voz quebradiza "Yo... Lo siento...por molestarte..." Todavía estaba de pie en el umbral, sin dejar de mirar el suelo, sin atreverse a mirar donde estaba el brujo con su control apunto de fallar. _'No debería haber venido...'_ pensó _'No, no había ninguna otra forma, yo…'_

"Cierra la puerta y entra. " Ordeno el hombre mayor con voz ronca, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Alec respiró hondo y le dio la espalda para cerrar la puerta, levantando la cabeza momentáneamente. Magnus pensó que finalmente lo enfrentaría pero cuando se volvió de nuevo a él, sus ojos azules miraban al piso.

Magnus estaba molesto. Tenía ganas de ver al niño desde hacía mucho tiempo, a pesar de lo sucedido y ahora, cuando al fin estaba delante de el ¡Ni siquiera le daba la cara!

"¿Entonces?" dijo con la molestia pintada en su voz. El cazador de sombras se estremeció al oír el tono y Magnus se mordió el labio, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente.

Cuando Alec habló su voz tembló, pero sus palabras eran formales y educadas, como si estuviera hablando con un extraño.

Eso le dolió al brujo y luchó para no dejar que se mostrara en su rostro.

"Yo…Por favor... Me gustaría que mis recuerdos desaparecieran de la mente de aquellos que me conocen." Dijo, sorprendiendo al otro hombre que estuvo en silencio un tiempo, pero no muy largo.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó con incredulidad y el muchacho se estremeció de nuevo.

"Lo siento... Yo no... Te molestaría, pero...eres el único a quien puedo pedírselo..." respondió, jugando con el borde de su suéter con nerviosismo y después de unos segundos añadió, con una expresión que mezclaba afecto y dolor. "No hay nadie tan poderoso como tu..."

Magnus sintió que su corazón se contraía. Quería tanto mirarlo, ver su rostro, esos ojos azules que tanto amaba... _"¿Por qué no me miras?"_ el brujo hervía, frustrado más allá de lo posible.

"Mírame cuando estés hablando... "

"Yo..."

"¡Mírame!" gritó mientras su creciente angustia se convirtió en rabia. Sin embargo, cuando el muchacho, sobresaltado, levanto la cabeza, su ira se evaporó.

En la cara de Alec estaba grabado el dolor y había profundas sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos que tenían el terror infundido en ellos por el repentino estallido del brujo.

"Alexander..." Magnus se quedó sin aliento, mientras su exterior duro desaparecía, y el muchacho, aunque estaba hipnotizado por los ojos de gato que tanto amaba, se dio cuenta de que el brujo estaba lejos de estar bien igual.

Su cabello estaba despeinado, con el rostro carente de maquillaje que revelaba sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos verde-ámbar, y no había ni una pizca de brillo en él.

Parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido durante días, pero aun así tan impresionante y hermoso... La sola vista le hacía daño, pero no podía apartar los ojos. Dio un paso hacia delante, con su mano subiendo por reflejo tratando de llegar a su amado, pero luego Magnus parpadeó y se rompió el hechizo así como así.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Alec dejó caer la mano otra vez, dio un paso hacia atrás y bajo la cabeza de nuevo

"Lo siento." _"No tengo derecho... a tocarlo…nunca más..."_ el muchacho pensó al borde de las lágrimas.

Antes de que el brujo pudiera responder o reaccionar, algo esponjoso voló por el aire hacia Alec que lo cogió por reflejo. "MEOWR!" Se subió sobre su cuello, lamiendo su cara y Magnus sintió una punzada de celos. _"Has traído esto sobre ti mismo '_ una voz interior le recordó, y se burló de el.

Alec acarició al gato con afecto y lo abrazó, escondiendo su cara en su pelaje "Lo siento...", susurró, sin que fuera la última vez. Él lo dejo ir, y Presidente pasó por delante de Magnus, arañándole la pierna mientras pasaba, rasgando sus pantalones de seda negra.

El brujo lo miró con incredulidad y entre dientes dijo

"Traidor".

En respuesta, el Nephilim, que miraba hacia abajo y no había sido testigo de la escena, se quedó sin aliento y alzó la vista, con un dolor inconmensurable en sus ojos azules.

"El gato." dijo Magnus y Alec rápidamente bajó de nuevo los ojos. ' _¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?'_ El brujo pensó, con dolor. _'¿De verdad crees que te odio?'_

El silencio descendió sobre ellos, sin saber qué decir, ambos luchando por mantener la distancia y su compostura.

Alec estaba respirando profundamente para no perder el equilibrio, sin atreverse a mirarlo. No había pensado que dolería tanto estar cerca de él ahora que no quería verlo más.

Mientras tanto, después de haber decidido que permanecer así no era bueno para ninguno de los dos y es incapaz de aguantar más, Magnus declaró como voz apagada. "Lo siento, no puedes permitirte eso."

Él esperaba y, al mismo tiempo, odiaba decepcionar al Nephilim, pero no había nada más que hacer. "Yo se." El muchacho susurro. "Yo sólo...quería saber si se _puede_ hacer... y por cuánto. Y volvere..."

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Robar un banco?" El chico levantó la vista sorprendido.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Magnus no estaba usando una camisa "Yo... yo..." tartamudeó, sonrojándose cuando miro a los ojos de Magnus y dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza, respirando profundamente.

Le tomo todo su auto-control al brujo no correr a Alec y besarlo al ver la reacción y el rubor que tanto amaba. Después de un minuto de lucha interior, de mala gana decidió mejor abordar el tema nuevamente.

"No creo que tengas el derecho de tomar esa decisión." dijo de manera casual luchando por hacer su voz indiferente de nuevo. "y no es tu decisión."

"Nadie me echaría de menos..." susurró el chico.

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy seguro de que no les importaría..." modificó, y echo un vistazo a través de sus pestañas al brujo que palideció cuando oyó lo primero. _'Estúpido, estúpido Nephilim...'_ Pensó sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, solo suspiro y dijo un precio.

Era demasiado extravagante, ya que no había manera de que el borrara algún recuerdo y quería desalentarlo.

Y lo hizo, por un momento. El chico se quedó sin aliento, pero entonces una mirada de determinación apareció en sus facciones y asintió.

"Gracias. Volveré."

El brujo se quedó sin habla cuando el cazador de sombras levantó los ojos para mirarlo con añoranza mal disfrazada y le dio una hermosa sonrisa desgarradora y llena de dolor mientras dijo en voz baja.

"Lo siento de nuevo... En verdad lo siento..." El chico le dio la espalda y Magnus levantó la mano dando un paso hacia él, con ganas de llegar a él para que no se fuera, pero dudo en hacerlo.

Alec se había detenido en la puerta y Magnus vio sus hombros temblorosos y había oído la voz frágil y tensa

"Voy a arreglarlo todo..." Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de detenerlo, abrió la puerta y huyo, ajeno a la mirada sorprendida del brujo.

* * *

 **Au: En el transcurso del dia o mañana subire el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a NiennorNight,  yo solo la traduzco.

 _'Estas frases son pensamientos'_

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Magnus pasó la mayor parte de los próximos días dando vueltas en su apartamento sin descanso, pensando en su encuentro con el cazador de sombras.

Ahora, en la tarde del cuarto día estaba haciendo lo mismo.

No tenía sentido... Normalmente Alec, no, **_nadie_** en su posición debería pedir que sus recuerdos se borraran de la mente de todos los demás... Excepto... _"No"_ movió la cabeza desechando el pensamiento. _"Pero..."_ Con un exasperado suspiro cayó al sofá donde escondió su rostro entre las manos.

No podía negar que conocía al chico lo suficientemente bien. Siempre creyendo que era poco importante, sin embargo, no quería arriesgarse a herir a nadie.

"Ángel..." Todas las piezas habían hecho clic juntas. "No voy a permitir que lo haga." murmuró, y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, con la intención de salir a buscarlo donde quiera que estuviera, pero se detuvo en seco.

Encontrarlo. ¿Y entonces? Él fue el que dijo que todo había terminado, pero Ángel, se había arrepentido...Ya lo había perdonado y viéndose ahora, estar separados sólo causaba más dolor.

Tal vez su relación no podría funcionar, pero tenía que intentarlo...Él...de repente sonó el timbre, sacándolo con violencia de su ensimismamiento.

"¿QUIEN ES?" grito molesto.

"Es Alec..." dijo la voz en voz baja y Magnus lo dejó entrar, con un suspiro de alivio.

El muchacho le tomó más tiempo de lo normal llegar a la puerta y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Magnus tuvo que ahogar un grito de asombro.

Tenía una palidez mortal, incluso más que de costumbre, y sus ojos eran opacos y sin vida con sombras más oscuras que antes debajo de ellos.

"Lamento molestarte de nuevo...estoy de vuelta." dijo en voz baja y tomando una profunda respiración entrecortada y se apoyó contra la pared.

Estaba claro que tenía dificultad para pararse por sí mismo, y de repente, con la gravedad real de la situación confirmada, Magnus se sintió aterrorizado por él.

"Alexander..." dijo lentamente. "¿Qué has hecho?" A pesar de su condición, Alec decidió hacerse el tonto para esquivar la verdadera cuestión, y recuperándose un poco, respondió:

"¿Qué? Traje el dinero, como dije que lo haría."

"Te lo advierto Alexander." El brujo dijo con voz grave "No juegues conmigo. No soy ciego. ¿Que-Fue-Lo-Que-Hiciste?

"¿Que importa?" el cazador de sombras replicó desafiante.

"Me importa."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importa?" preguntó Alec, la desesperación y el dolor estaban atados su voz.

"¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!" Magnus levantó la voz momentáneamente, pero logró recuperar el control, para decir la verdad a medias. "No voy a ser responsable de tu muerte."

Alec pareció sorprendido, pero respondió "No me estoy muriendo... Esto no es nada. He estado peor…Por favor. He traído todo lo que me pediste, ¿Vas a hacer esto por mí?"

"No, yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que quieres." dijo el brujo obstinadamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de ocultar el dolor en su voz.

"¿Qué?" dijo que el Nephilim, agitado "¿Por qué? Nunca lo dijiste."

"¡Yo no creía que realmente serías capaz de juntar todo ese dinero!" Magnus volvió a gritar y Alec se encogió.

Sintiéndose culpable, el brujo continuó con su voz más suave.

"Te lo dije...No es tu decisión..."

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Si lo es!" El muchacho gritó y Magnus pareció sorprendido "¡Yo no pedí ninguno de ellos! Yo..." su voz se quebró y negó con la cabeza caída

"Creo que la solución adecuada a tus problemas sería tomar tu memoria." Magnus intervino, rezando para que él se negara.

"¡No!" Alec gritó, mirando hacia arriba, aterrado por el mero pensamiento "No, nunca...Sólo...Lo siento... ¿Me ayudaras o no?" Cuando terminó lo miro con ojos suplicantes al brujo, la chispa ya se había ido.

Magnus suspiró, exasperado.

"Está bien. ¡Lo haré! ¿Feliz?"

"No." Alec contesto con sinceridad en sus ojos azules hundidos y muertos. "Nunca voy a ser feliz de nuevo. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Nadie tiene que hacerlo." Magnus casi se echó a llorar.

"Alexander..." dijo, pero Alec se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, mirando profundamente a los ojos del brujo

"Por favor...Sólo hazlo..."

"Está bien, entonces..." dijo el brujo que de repente se sintió agotado. "Fuera de aquí. Y vuelve en media hora para confirmar que todo funciona." Alec asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de angustia

"Gracias...Lo siento...por todo...En verdad lo siento... **Adiós**." se ahogó y huyo una vez más.

Alec se tambaleó fuera de la vivienda apenas manteniéndose de pie. Conociendo a Magnus no iba a salir de ahí pronto así que simplemente se derrumbó en la escalera, ocultando el rostro entre las manos, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran.

'¿Qué has hecho?' había preguntado...Probablemente lo dijo por su cuerpo, ya que se veía horrible. Pero eso no importaba.

"¿Qué **_he_** hecho...?" sollozó "Lo he perdido para siempre..."

Había pasado media hora y logró calmarse un poco.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó.

 _'_ _Elegí esto... Pronto, nada tendrá importancia...Todo el mundo será feliz. Sólo tengo que confirmarlo... y verlo por última vez…'_ pensó y se dirigió hacia el exterior, para tocar el timbre de su ex amante una última vez.


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3.

Alec tocó el timbre y contuvo la respiración al anticipar los gritos del brujo, pero solo escucho una ligera pregunta "¿Hola?"

"Me gustaría hablar con el Gran Brujo por favor." Escucho la risa de Magnus y la puerta se abrió.

Sentía como una daga retorciéndose en su corazón, sonaba tan despreocupado, tan feliz

 _'_ _Todo lo que hice fue hacerlo infeliz...'_ pensó con amargura, odiándose a sí mismo, mientras subía las escaleras con esfuerzo con el aliento entrecortado ya que todavía se sentía cansado.

Al llegar al piso desecho sus pensamientos oscuros y se detuvo en el umbral.

"Hola...", dijo en voz baja, vacilante, mirando hacia abajo.

"Un Nephilim educado...Debes ser único en tu clase." Alec levantó la cabeza sorprendido y vio a Magnus mirándolo. Se sonrojó bajo la mirada escrutadora.

El brujo capto su y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de gato, se congeló. Alec sintió que su corazón se rompía de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que Magnus realmente se había olvidado de él.

"Holaaa hermoso." El hombre mayor añadió finalmente, dándole una verdadera sonrisa reconfortante que sólo hizo que su corazón se rompiera una vez más. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Era demasiado. Le dolía...

"Yo...yo..."se tambaleó y se apoyó en la puerta para mantener el equilibrio, colocando una mano sobre los ojos. "Realmente lo siento..." dijo finalmente. Y lo sintió mas cuando vio que el brujo llegaba a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó preocupado

"Probablemente lo estaré..." mintió. "Con el tiempo..."

"¿Alguien te lastimo?"

"No, lo hice yo mismo...Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa." Un sollozo que ya no pudo reprimir escapó de sus labios "Lo siento tanto, no debería haber venido aquí..."

"Pero viniste... Debe haber habido una razón... Dime cariño y te ayudaré si puedo, me duele ver a alguien tan hermoso, tan herido. ¿Qué pasó?"

Miró hacia él con desesperación en sus ojos y decidió decir lo que quería, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. "Vamos." Magnus tomo su brazo y suavemente lo llevó hasta el sofá haciendo que se sentara, apareciendo un café para él.

Las manos de Alec que sostenían la taza comenzaron a temblar cuando lo miro y se dio cuenta de que el café era negro, la forma en que normalmente lo tomaba.

"Gracias... ¿Cómo lo supiste?" se atrevió preguntar.

El brujo parecía confundido

"¿Cómo? Ah... No sé... Sólo apareció en mi mente... Quizás soy psíquico" movió sus cejas y se rio. "Olvídalo. Habla conmigo..."

El chico levantó la vista hacia él, con los ojos azules brillantes de lágrimas mirando a los ojos de gato, y luchando contra el hablo.

"Hay alguien que amo...Más que cualquier otra cosa. Más que a mi vida insignificante... y le hice algo imperdonable...pero yo... Fue un malentendido... nunca quise hacerle daño...nunca iba a traicionarlo...Preferiría morir... "su voz se quebró y él apartó la mirada, respirando profundamente para mantener el control

"¿Por qué no se lo dices entonces?"

"Lo intente... pero no quiso escucharme... él... él me odia ahora... Pero... Incluso si no lo hiciera... Es demasiado tarde..." otro sollozo escapó de él y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Ocultó la cara entre las manos, "Lo siento mucho..." dijo a través de sollozos y se levantó "Lamento haberte molestado... tengo que..." le dio la espalda a Magnus y dio un paso hacia la puerta cuando el brujo se acercó y le cogió la mano.

"Podría hacer que lo olvides. Detener el dolor... sólo tienes que pedírmelo." Ofreció en voz baja, por segunda vez.

Alec se quedó sin aliento

"¡NO! No, no, no, no, no..." Dijo en pánico, alejándose del brujo. "Merezco el dolor... Y prefiero morir que olvidarme de él..."

"¿Ese es tu plan ahora? ¡¿Morir?! ¿Olvidado y solo?" Magnus susurró, dejando caer su fachada. Alec abrió la boca y antes de que pudiera decir nada, el brujo le dio un abrazo.

"¿Cómo…" Se atragantó, con voz dolorida "Pensaste por un momento que podría estar bien con olvidarte?"

Pero Alec ya no lo estaba escuchando. En el momento en Magnus lo abrazó, todo lo que había refrenado hasta ese momento se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar agarrando al brujo como un salvavidas, con ganas de que el momento durara para siempre, disfrutándolo como un hombre condenado a los últimos rayos de sol , porque sabía que no podía vivir sin él nunca más.

Magnus eventualmente lo alejaría de nuevo, y entonces tenía la intención de terminar todo, en lugar de vivir todo este infierno.

Cuando se calmó un poco, se encontró acurrucado en los brazos del brujo en el sofá. Magnus estaba acariciando su cabello con suavidad, y por primera vez desde su ruptura, se sentía tranquilo.

Él sabía que no debería estar allí. Magnus había dejado claro que no lo quería más, pero no podía moverse

"Lo siento...yo..."

"Silencio... He oído lo suficiente para toda la vida". Magnus le interrumpió besando su pelo." Estúpido Nephilim... ¿Qué esperabas lograr?"

"Quería liberarte de mi presencia...No quiero ser una carga para nadie más..." El brujo lo abrazó con más fuerza, casi hasta el punto de dolor, pero a él no le importo

"¡Nunca fuiste una carga! ¿Qué ibas a hacer si realmente te había olvidado? ¿Tenías la intención de poner fin a tu vida nada mas así? "

"Mi vida ya termino...", susurró respirando el olor de Magnus, preparándose para lo inevitable "No debería haberte molestado...Lo siento... supongo que quieres que me vaya..." No quería que Magnus lo odiara más al imponerle su presencia, pero no podía moverse…espero a que el brujo le corriera... Sólo unos segundos más...

"Tú de verdad..." el muchacho se tensó, esperando que dijera algo cruel y le ordenara que desapareciera "…deberías dejar de decidir cosas por las otras personas..."

"Yo... ¿qué?"

" _Estoy seguro de que no les importaría...supongo que quieres que me vaya..._ "Magnus repitió pacientemente antes de explotar. "¡Por supuesto que me 'importaría'!" ¿Quién crees que eres?" Alec hizo un sonido ahogado y lo miró dolido "Los dos sabemos lo que soy... lo que siempre he sido... Para mi familia, una decepción..."

"Eso no es cierto..." Magnus susurro, pero Alec se limitó a sonreír con tristeza y siguió como si no lo hubiera oído. "Para ti..." hizo una pausa con su voz llena de lágrimas, "... sólo una nota al pie... de la larga historia de tu vida... ¿Cómo podría ser... **_algo_** más?" Magnus se quedó asombrado.

"¡Tu... Tu **_estúpido_** Nephilim!" Magnus hervía y Alec se cubrió el rostro de él otra vez, acurrucado contra su pecho. "¿De verdad crees que una "nota" podría hacerme esto? ¿Has oído algo de lo que dije? No hago caridad."

"Pero..."

"Oh, cállate. ¿Tengo que deletrearlo para ti? Te amo. Nada de lo que hiciste puede cambiar eso. A pesar de que dijera que esto no cambia nada, lo hace. No puedo vivir sin ti... Ahora es muy claro para ambos. Así que... "se detuvo" **_por favor._** "Alec lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "Perdóname..."

Magnus declaró mientras las lágrimas que retuvo durante tanto tiempo finalmente cayeron de sus ojos. "Te lastime tanto mi ángel..." enterró su rostro en el cabello de Alec respirando su aroma. "Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo..."

"Tu... ¿Quieres decir que me perdonaste?"

"Por supuesto..."

"Magnus... No merezco tu perdón... Traicioné su confianza..."

"Nada importa ahora... Te necesito... Por favor, vuelve conmigo..." Alec simplemente lo abrazo más fuerte llorando también. "Te amo... tanto... Lo siento... Lo siento..."

"Yo también te amo mi ángel... Todo va a estar bien... Nunca te dejare ir de nuevo..."


End file.
